


Overdose

by CaramelFish



Category: Aerosmith (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Disgusting sex game of your parents, M/M, POV First Person, Poor Brad, Slash did no wrong, toxic twins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFish/pseuds/CaramelFish
Summary: After they’ve been back together, Joe started to wonder how and when did Steven fucking Tyler becoming a vampire.





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuoba soup dumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tuoba+soup+dumpling).



我不确定这件事是什么时候发生在Steven身上的。

但是在我们认识的时候他确确实实还是个人类。我记得他二十出头时不化妆还略显稚气的眼睛，记得他喝多了吐出来还看得清玉米片的呕吐物，记得把脸贴在他凸起的肋骨上时感受到的隆隆的心跳声。

我从来没问过他——但自从我们重新在一起之后，我清楚地意识到哪里有些不同，而这并不是因为时间的流逝或者分离所致。尽管他一直都喜欢舔我，像个皮肤饥渴症患者一样黏在人身上，含情脉脉到恶心地盯着别人，但我还是能从他蹭我脖子的方式和兴奋起来的表情感觉到问题，总有一天我得说出来。

所以我下了楼梯，看见Steven陷在一张——与其说一张不如说是一堆沙发里，摊开的本子和纸散在他身边。大概又是在背歌词，他总得翻来覆去地记住它们，不像我唱错了也不会有什么人听见。

“那是怎么发生的？”我问。

“什么是怎么发生的？”Steven迷茫地瞟了我一眼，一边又几乎无意识地把口琴塞进嘴里。Steven有一口整齐、坚硬到可以去做牙膏广告的牙齿，我很难抉择他的嘴唇和牙齿哪个更性感。

“你是怎么变成吸血鬼的？”我盯着他的牙齿，回想起从上面或平滑或粗糙的表面上舔过时舌尖的触觉。

Steven放下了手中的东西坐直起来，现在他看着我了。

“Joe？”他轻轻地说，我听过一万次他用这样的口吻叫我的名字。

就告诉我就行了，我抱起胳膊盯着他，我只是想弄清楚。

“是在我走了之后吗？因为我记得之前……”

我看见Steven咬住了嘴，齿尖陷进柔软又厚的下唇里，我又开始想舔那些漂亮的牙齿。

“我OD了，”他简单地说，“我猜我那时候真的快要死了，你还会以为共用针头最糟糕的结果也就是染上艾滋呢，结果那其实不是一个‘人’。”

有那么一秒，我觉得自己是不是活在一部荒诞邪典片里，如果是真的话，《空中铁匠》恐怕至少要盖上R21的戳记。

“我不记得多少事情，”他又躺回那堆沙发里，开始玩他的口琴，“那花了很久……药物，低烧，大概有几个星期到一个月，等我清醒过来就是这样了。”

我甚至不是很清楚自己为什么要问，Steven Tyler仍然是恶心又占有欲强的Steven Tyler，这顶多让他尖叫恶魔的名号更应景了点。

————————

没过多久，我开始怀疑跟Steven讲开这件事是不是一个正确的决定。因为他开始咬我，我以前还以为被他那条蛇一样滑腻而厚的舌头舔过就够烦人的了。一开始那只是齿痕，在性交或者仅仅靠在一起的时候他会衔住我的皮肤留下深红的牙印，像条随时随地要标记领地的母狗。后来他就开始刺穿我的皮肤，在我的手臂和大腿上留下像针孔一样青紫的痕迹，我不得不跟着经理去做了好几次检查证明自己没有复吸，妈的。

他第一次咬我的脖子是在台上，我现在回想起来还是觉得他疯了。我们靠在一起唱完一句歌词，他突然伸过头来在我的脖子上咬了一口，我能感觉到自己的血液是怎么被压迫着飞快地涌出来，吓得我差点拿不稳吉他。

这很疼，又没那么疼，也许他的口水里有麻醉剂，有人会嗑吸血鬼吗？

我当时感觉很久、很久，但是Steven和录像都告诉我那不过是一两秒。他飞快地撤开，走到舞台的另一侧去举着他的麦架发疯，台下的姑娘们伸出手来抓他的裤腿和脚。而我只能侧过身竖起大衣的领子，感觉到我的脖子还在伴着脉搏一起流血，Brad则好像在担忧地看我。血液顺着脖颈流下去把衬衣黏在胸口上，在接下去一个小时的演出里和汗水一起散发出奇怪的味道，让我觉得自己像个来了月经的姑娘。

————————

我一直知道Steven想要我，但我不确定他会什么时候突然决定要做这件事，我也不会傻到跑去问他。

它发生得其实毫无征兆——不过我认识了Steven快二十年，他就是这样一个疯子。这条发情的母狗当时正把他易拉罐一样的老二塞在我的屁股里，在我身上耸动得像是随时要撅过去。他舔着我的脖子，而我忙着想我们前一天一起上过的那个金发女人。我其实想让他口我，但他紧压在我脖子上的颧骨和牙齿让我知道这得等一会儿了。

我仍然想着那个皮肤很白口红很黏的金发姑娘，直到眼前开始发黑晕眩才意识到Steven吸了我太多血。我伸出手去抓他的脸，感觉到指甲缝里好像有黏糊糊的触感，但是失血让我困又没有力气。我试着去看Steven的眼睛，只能在一团模糊的黑色里听见他停不下来地在笑，有什么湿黏的东西划过我的小腹。

我用了最后一点力气咬破了他伸进我嘴里的手指，昏过去的时候嘴里还留着他指甲油的恶心水果味道。

第二天早上我被Steven的嗓门吵醒，有时候你很难理解主唱这种生物的嗓子构造，他们能叫得比警车还大声。他在房子的另一头叫嚷着什么，估计又在GNR的谁身上找到了白粉。

我低下头看见自己下腹上画了一堆乱七八糟的符号和字，就像Steven年轻的时候上台会涂的油彩。好笑的是床上倒是没有多少血，至少清洁工不用再受一轮惊吓。

我挣扎着站了起来，找了条裤子穿上（Steven的，上面还有蕾丝花边），摇摇晃晃地顺着声音的方向走过去，感觉自己累得仿佛玩了通宵的群交。Steven带着责备和撒娇口气的喋喋不休越来越清楚，像一清早用吸尘器轰你起床的烦人老妈。我终于走进屋把自己支在门框上，Steven和一屋子的小男孩一起回头看我。

“我的天哪，Mr. Perry？看看你自己，还有孩子在呢。”

我看见Slash挫败地又倒了下去，心里默默想着自己估计还得和他妈的Steven Tyler捆在一起很长时间。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 史泰勒自己说他的鸡巴有易拉罐那么粗，不是我说的。


End file.
